The South African Small Hive Beetle Aethina tumida was introduced into Australia in 2002 and is a pest of honey bees, damaging the comb, brood, honey and exports. The drought has facilitated dispersal of this pest to many parts of Australia and it is no longer possible to eradicate it. As a result it is now necessary to take steps to manage this pest.